Riya and Alishie
Alishie (アリシエ Arishie) is a teenager from an African village whom Zaruchim was sent to recruit for Faudo's revival. Even after being cursed by Riou, Alishie refuses to join Riou but is forced to do so when Raushin kidnaps a child from his village and threatened to kill him if Alishie did not comply. He, along with his mamodo partner Riya (リーヤ Rīya), were escorted by Riou to Faudo where they remained until running into Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine. Alishie is first seen when Kiyo, Zatch and the others were recuperating after their battle with Keith and Cherish. He is at first skeptical that Faudo could be sent back to the mamodo world after being revived but seeing Zatch's determination, agrees to help. Alishie is a great help to the team, providing information concerning the mamodo in Faudo and Faudo himself. Together, the group travels to Faudo's control room - the brain but meets several obstacles. Despite the many obstacles, the group are able to activate the device to send Faudo back to the mamodo world. However, after their plan to send Faudo to the Kermadec Trench fails, Riou makes Japan the first destination for Faudo's rampage and the group are forced to enter Faudo once again to stop him. The group encounters Zaruchim,Fango,Riya and Alishie cooperates with Kafk Sunbeam and Ponygon to defeat the pair. They manage to win the battle after a considerable amount of effort but Zaruchim, who had been playing dead during their battle with Fango after being hit by Riya's "Go Amuruk", sought to make Alishie taste true humiliation, having held a grudge against him because he could not believe that a mere human could instill fear in him, prepares to finish Alishie off with his ultimate spell after Alishie charges blindly at him out of rage, having anticipated this movement. Riya, however, intervenes, having anticipated Alishie's action as well. Riya tells Alishie that after spending so much time with him, he already knew that Alishie would throw his life away to attack Zaruchim like the time they were recruited to revive Faudo but he could not let Alishie die, as Alishie meant everything to him, the strong, fun and kind Alishie who would always protect the people of his village. Riya's interference causes a huge explosion, resulting in Riya's book being burnt. Before being sent back to the demon world, Riya asks Alishie if he had protected him which Alishie answers yes. Riya tells Alishie that he is happy that he (Riya) could protect him since it was always him (Alishie) that protected the village and himself (Riya), alone. Alishie thanks Riya for the final time before breaking down. Riya breaks down as well but tells Zatch to become a warrior in his place and protect Alishie and his village, stating that he would never forgive him if Alishie were to cry. Zatch promises Riya that and Riya finally fades away. In the anime, however, Riya survives his battle with Zaruchim as Ted comes to aid them after his interference. His book, instead, is burnt by Zeno after he tries to protect Zatch. Alishie continues to aid the others in stopping Faudo even after Riya's book was burnt. He was asked to stay with Li-en and an unconscious Kiyo since he had lost his mamodo and could not battle. He is evacuated along with Li-en and their presence scares Iwashima and Yamanaka, since they seemingly appeared out of nowhere. After witnessing Zatch's "Bao", Alishie returns to his village and is seen again, praying hard for Zatch's victory against Clear. Riya appears again to aid Zatch in his final battle with Clear, along with Rops, Karudio, Sugino, Momon and Purio. One month after Zatch becomes king, Riya is shown dancing with Yoppopo, Baltro and Zoboron. Riya's spells cause him to transform his body parts to use for battle. Which proves useful as Alishie is knowledgable enough to use it to its advantages. Their strength and limitless determination make them a very powerful and productive team. They prove to be a useful group in the of taking down Faudo. When Riya's book was burned, he wanted Zatch to become a powerful warrior in his posistion and protect Alishie and his village. Alishie is a tough hand-to-hand fighter who is also strategic, quick-witted, and fearless. Alishie is even strong enough to brawl with mamodo and support huge loads, which is demonstrated when he saves a few kids from a huge crashing boulder. Alishie demonstrates his strength once again when he battles Zaruchim even after receiving Riou's curse whereas a human with Riou's Curse shouldn't have even been able to lift a finger. He is so strong that he is even able to intimidate Zaruchim, which was the reason for the mamodo's long-standing grudge against him. He combines his fighting style with Riya's powerful spells which makes the both of them quite hard to beat. Riya looks up to Alishie immensely after seeing Alishie protect his village over and over again. He sought to protect Alishie like Alishie did and fulfilled his wish by defending him from Zaruchim's ultimate spell, though his book got burnt in the process. Though it was not revealed how he found Alishie and why he did so, it is shown in one of the covers of the manga that Riya's first meeting with Alishie was when Alishie stopped a giant boulder from crushing a few children from his village. It can be speculated that after seeing Alishie save the few kids from a giant boulder, Riya was inspired to protect others as well and chose Alishie as his partner. Spells Trivia *When Riya prods somebody with his horn, it means he likes them. A running gag throughout the series is Riya prodding somebody in several untimely and inappropriate moments, such as when he wanted to praise Ponygon in the middle of their battle with Fango and Zaruchim and started prodding him despite having turned big after a transformation spell. He also prodded Alishie's knee even though he was supporting a giant boulder from crushing two children. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Good Characters Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Non-humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo